Let's Try This Again
by jordanokerwood
Summary: A girl from our universe is reincarnated as Luffy. Follow a smarter Luffy, with less people skills and a shit ton more anxiety as she sails through the world. Fem!luffy cannon divergence anxiety


My life had not been kind but it hadn't been cruel. It had just been your standard life, with ups and downs and the occassional unexpected turn. There were plenty of things I never managed to experience, but I had made plenty of memories for myself. Not  
enough to fill the void I found myself currently drifting through though. I wouldn't have considered my life unfulfilled, not while I was living it, but now that I had nothing to occupy myself with, save memories and my own imagination, I could  
see holes in my soul I'd never noticed.

I had many friends through out my life, but none of those connections were particularly deep, only shallow friendships that I would never truly miss nor would I look back on them and be filled with a true warmth. I had never been close to my family, particularly  
after a rocky puberty strewn with depression and secrets. Now, though I felt no sadness at losing those around me, I felt incredibly lonely whenever I looked back on my life.

It was like I was reading a summary of a book instead of the book itself. She went to primary school. Made some friends. Went to high school. Made some more friends. Went to university. Died. The end.

Sure there was some potential for a fleshed out coming of age story but... I want more. I want to do something. I was going to do something, after I finished university. I was going to explore, to see the world. Maybe even help save some of the  
earth or write a book.

Alas that was not meant to be, my life had been taken from me at the age of 23 by some kind of vehicular accident. The details were fuzzy at best, maybe they were a drunk driver, maybe I had stepped out in front of them. I would never know in any case.

I wonder if I could have a second shot at life. I'd never truly believed in life after death (though I'd always hoped for reincarnation of some sort) but clearly I was wrong.

A light appeared somewhere in the void, it seemed to pull me towards it. I didn't attempt to resist. Almost anything would be better than the eternal nothingness I found myself floating through.

* * *

Luffy felt a grin spread accross her face. This was it, she was finally heading out. She waved vigorously at the crowd that had gathered to see her off.  
"Bye! See you all when I become pirate queen!" She shouted, turning to the open water in front of her.  
She had waited two lifetimes for this moment, finally her journey was about to begin.

The lite ocean breeze pushed her strawhat off her messy black hair, the string that Makino had sown to it keeping it attached to the excited teenage girl. The water beneath her boat started to shudder, announcing the presence of the large seaking Luffy  
had been expecting. Her grinned changed from friendly to scheming in a moment.

The large brown beast rose from the ocean, water streaming from its long cylindrical body down onto the small girl in her tiny boat. Luffy pouted as she felt cold salt water drench her loose red singlet and jean shorts. _I haven't even been sailing for five minutes and I'm already wet,_ she  
thought to herself. Luffy ignored the worried crowd behind her, shifting her feet to a steady pose, before drawing her rubber arm back and throwing a solid punch into the seaking's jaw.

"Gum gum pistol!" She shouted as her fist collided with it's face, sending he behemothup into the air before it plummeted back into the ocean.

"Please let me through," she added sweetly, almost as an after thought, as she sailed past the unconscious creature.

* * *

Luffy was bored. Sooooo bored.

At some point she had managed to completely forget that sailing involved ALOT of time, you know, sailing. She supposed that wouldn't be too bad when she had the merry and crew mates to keep her occupied, but after a day of being trapped in a small row  
boat she was starting to lose it.

Luffy had never been able to sit still for long, she needed to move and do, well, anything really. She had already spent hours trying to perfect a new fighting technique (that wouldn't run the risk of her falling over board and drowning) she'd even spent  
an hour or two just writing down all of the random thoughts that popped into her head. After that she had pulled out her oldest notebook, the one with navy blue leather for a cover, and read over the first part of her journey, not because she  
wanted to know exactly what was going to happen. That was impossible (and no fun if she was honest) but because she didn't want to forget anyone.

She had lived in this world for a full seventeen years and she couldn't be entirely sure how much of the future she had already changed. She didn't want to miss out on collecting any of her crew, if the circumstances changed so be it, but she wouldn't  
leave anyone behind.

Not that she was concerned about missing her first two crew mates, she already had that sorted out (kind of) but it would be sad if she didn't rescue Coby. He was a good kid, the kind of person the navy really needed in its ranks.

Luffy stood up in her boat, stretching out her arms, noting that she still hadn't gotten the feeling back in her left one since her training that morning. _That's going to need a bit of work._ She thought as she rubbed at her limb.

She gave it up as a bad job and shaded her eyes to look out across the ocean. She noted some large rocks rising from the ocean, a ship on the otherside of them. She also noted the large whirlpool that was on the opposite side of the rocks and in her current  
trajectory.

Sweat beaded on Luffy's forehead and she picked up the two oars in her ship and started rowing away from the spinning vortex of death. It took a fair amount of effort and her left arm was giving her a bit of grief, almost dropping the oar at one  
point, but she managed to row herself out of harms way. She then sailed up to the large cruise ship she had spotted, waving to the look outs, who were staring back with their jaws practically on the ground. Apparently they witnessed Luffy's  
almost mishap.

"Could you help me? I'm really lost." She called up to them.

* * *

An: so this is a new fic. This is really self serving. Like I am not going to lie. But I need to write it out because it's distracting me from my studies.  
Also I don't own one piece


End file.
